Lost in Palembang
by Kitaru uchiha
Summary: Kurapika and the gank bersama naruto and the gank jalan - jalan ke Indonesia. Mereka ingin jalan - jalan ke jakarta. Tapi pesawat yang mereka naiki menuju ke kota Palembang. Bagaimana aksi mereka disana?
1. jalan - jalan x teman - teman

**Disclaimer : **Udah pasti Togashi Yoshihiro sensei. Kalau punya Kitaru, Kurapika bukan laki 2 * Plakk *

**Title : **Lost in Palembang

**Story made by : **Kitaru Uchiha

**Genre : **Humor & Parody

**Rated : **K +

**Pairing : **Lihat aja dahh

**Warning : **OOCness, norak, gaje, typo, male!kurapika. (ya iyalah )

**Summary : **Kurapika and the gank bersama naruto and the gank jalan - jalan ke Indonesia. Mereka ingin jalan - jalan ke jakarta. Tapi peswat yang mereka naiki menuju ke kota Palembang. Bagaimana aksi mereka disana?

* * *

Suatu malam di kediaman Nostrade...

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY." Sangking kuatnya teriakan Neon yang berlevel bom atom, kaca di kamarnya pecah. Sementara empat pengawalnya yaitu Kurapika si pirang, Senritsu si cebol, Bashou dan Linsen menutup hidung mereka... ehhhh salah - salah maksudku telinga mereka. Lalu terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

" Neon." Seorang gadis berambut coklat keemasan panjang yang matanya berwarna _violet_ masuk dan berjalan ke tempat Neon.

" Sis, papa nelpon Neon tadi, dia bilang kalau kita akan jalan - jalan ke Indonesia." Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Neon berteriak kegirangan.

" Kurapika." Gadis itu memanggil si _blondie_. " Ya, Sasura - sama."

" Lagi baik nggak?"

" Iya, ada apa? "

" Tolong ambilkan Hapeku di kamar, trus kamu beli rujak yang ada di depan, kebetulan lagi laper. Nih uangnya." Kurapika langsung meninggalkan kamar Neon. Sasura adalah kakak angkat Neon. Light mungut dia dari panti asuhan yang paling elite di YorkShin, Light terpaksa karena Neon merengek - rengek untuk menjadikan Sasura kakak angkatnya. Sekarang kembalike Lap... ( Audience : Top ) *Plakk*

" Ini dia rujak dan hapenya."

" Makasih _Blondie._"

Tut... tut... tut

Sasura menelpon Light. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia menoleh ke Neon. Neon hanya mengangkat bahunya.

" Mungkin papa lagi sibuk."

**Nandemo kamawanai!  
Nanimokamo Hoshīmono o,  
kanarazu te ni ireru, dake,  
Chirabare doko made mo nige rarenai  
Taeru koto naku ****KUMO** wa iki tsudzukeru

Dering Hape Sasura bunyi. Itu lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh si maling profesional. Kuroro lucifer. Yang judulnya kayak rumus matematika, 1/13. Mendengar itu, mata Kura - chan langsung merah.

" Moshi - moshi, Papa, apa benar kita akan ke Indonesia?" Sasura mengaktifkan loud speaker di hapenya

_" Iya, ajak temanmu sebanyak- banyak mungkin. Karena uang papa banyak sekali. Kita akan pergi besok." _

" Baiklah, dah." Sasura menutup telponnya. Dan dia lansung menelpon temannya.

" Moshi - moshi..." Sasura meninggalkan kamar Neon. Neon yang tadi terdiam mulai ngomong.

" Kura - chan, Ajak temen - temen lo juga ya. Plis, soalnya Neon mau liat temen lo yang cakep itu." Kurapika kebingungan. Dia memasang pose berpikirnya.

_**" Temen yang cakep. Mungkin si** **Killua."**_ Batin Kurapika. " Baiklah Nona." Neon menjerit kegirangan (lagi...)

" Yatta, nggak sabar nunggu besok. Makasih Kura - chan." Neon langsung meluk Kurapika dan langsung tidur ( ? )

* * *

Sementara, di apartemen Gon dkk

**Meow... meowwwwww... meowwwww... meowwwww... meowwwwww**

" Woi! Killua ada yang nelpon!" Killua yang lagi asyik main PS3 terganggu oleh suara si bapak - bapak bujang tua, lebih tepatnya si Leorio.

" Sabar dikit nape! Dasar bapak - bapak mesum." Killua beranjak dari duduknya dan mengangkat telpon.

" Hello, sopo ini!"

_" Killua, ini Kurapika..."_

" Oh, Kurapika toh. Ade ape malem - malem gini nelpon aye." Tanya Killua dengan aksen Zoldycknya * Dikeroyok Keluarga Zoldyck *

_" Gini kil. Bossku ingin jalan - jalan ke Indonesia. Tapi duitnya terlalu banyak. Jadi. dia ingin banyak orang, supaya bisa ngabisin duitnya. Gimana, Deal or no Deal? " _Killua berpikir sejenak. Dia guling - guling di lantai gak karuan. Biasa, kalo Zoldyck lagi mikir kayak gitu * Ditimpuk Silva pake septi tank*

" Indonesia? Indonesia iku opo to nduk? Kagak tau aye!"

_" Apa! kamu nggak tahu Indonesia ya? Baiklah, Indonesia adalah negara yang memiliki 17.984 Pulau. dan salah satu negara yang ada di Asia Tenggara. Katanya tempatnya bagus - bagus. Gimana?"  
_

" Oh, okey - okey, kami ikut. Sudah dulu yo nduk." Killua langsung main PSnya lagi. Dia lagi main Assasins Creed 3, maklumilah dia kan juga Assasin, dia lagi memainkan si Connor yang lagi lompat - lompat di pohon dan ketika liat musuh lansung di bunuh tu sama si Connor. Sama banget dengan si Killua. Tiba - tiba pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh Kitaru, OC sang author. Dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Dia di pungut oleh si Sasuke abis perang ninja keempat. Di belakangnya ada Gon yang membawa makanan.

" Tadaima!" Kitaru tereak seperti orang kesurupan. Gon hanya sweat drop.

" Okaeri! hei, bocah! kalo masuk yang sopan dong!" Kata Leorio sambil mendengus kesal.

" Ya habis, Sasuke ni san ngajarin gitu." Katanya sambil memasang Innocent face.

" Leorio, ini birmu." Gon menyodorkan bir B*nt*ng ke Leorio. Killua yang mengendalikan si Connor yang lagi bertarung menoleh.

" Oi! Coklat i mana ? I laper nih." Kitaru melempar choco robo kun Ke mukanya Killua. Muka Killua memerah, tanda - tanda seorang Zoldyck kalo lagi marah.

" Fren, Si nduk _Blondie _nelpon aye tadi. Katenye, bossnye mau jalan - jalan, tapi duitnye terlalu banyak, Jadi, Kesimpulannye, nduk _Blondie _mau ngajak kite - kite jalan - jalan juga Gitu. Siape yang nak ikut." kata Killua yang tadinya marah tapi nggak jadi, heran ane sama tu bocah.

" Jalan - jalan... Kemana Killua?" Gon yang lagi bengong pun bertanya.

" Ke anu... yang namanya Indomesya. Katanya tempatnya bagus - bagus." Kitaru pun melempar batu bata ke punggung Killua.

" Eh, bocah ubanan. kagak ada yang namanya Indomesya. yang adanya Indonesia. Dasar, cakep - cakep kok blo'on." oops, Kitaru keceplosan. Mukanya jadi semerah cabe.

" Abis, si mbok blondie ngomong kagak jelas!" Killua cat face mode : ON.

" * nepuk jidat * Dasar ubanan, itu cuma alasan you aja kan. Halah, ngomong aja nggak tau Indonesia. Pasti si blondie itu udah ngejelasin ke kamu kan? gak usah bo'ong you."

" Terserah I mau ngomong apa, dasar cewek gender gak jelas." Pertengkaran dashyat pun dimulai.

" Sudah dari pada berantem, nonton tv aja." Gon berusaha melerai mereka. Tet. Gon memencet remote tv. Killua dan Kitaru yang tadinya berantem malah ikut - ikutan nonton.

" Gon, aye mau nonton YKS. Siniin remotenya." ucap bocah ubanan

" Kagak mau, aku mau nonton Naruto di An*m*x, siniin remotenya." Kitaru merebut remote di tangan killua.

" Nggak, aye mau nonton YKS. Aye mau goyang caesar." Killua menarik remotenya sekuat tenaga.

" Naruto!"

" YKS !" tiba - tiba leorio muncul dari belakang.

" Siniin remotenya, gue mau nonton Mario Teguh nih."

" Wah, kagak bisa tu Oreo - san, Naruto itu yang terpenting. Tempat tinggalnya adalah tempat tinggalku." Ucap si cewek tomboy

" Gak usah dengerin om, mending kita ngelawak bareng aja." Leorio mulai bingung dan mulai mengganti channel tv.

**_" Jangan kemana - mana, tetap di mario teguh... Golden Ways."_**Terdengar tepukan tangan penonton yang riuh dan munculnya iklan L*f*b**y yang dibintangi oleh Illumi.

" Kan! Gara - gara kalian, gue gak bisa denger ceramah bapak gua!" Leorio marah - marah sambil ngeluarin asap di hidungnya. Kitaru dan Killua hanya manyun - manyun

" Sini remotenya! Sementara Mario Teguhnya lagi iklan, gua mau nonton Naruto." Kitaru menyambar remote dari Leorio dan mengganti channel.

_**" Jurus angin : Rasen shuriken."**_

" Asikkk, kakak Naruto lagi lawan si Pain, Hajar kak hajar." Naruto menyerang Pain tanpa takut sedikit pun. Tapi Pain berhasil mengelak.

_**" Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku Naruto Uzumaki."**_Pain bersiap - siap untuk menyerang Naruto. Mereka berdua saling bertinju.

_**" Jurus seribu bayangan."**_Kloning Naruto pun muncul dan menyerang Pain dengan Rasengan yang agak besar

" Wuiisss, gimana cara kakak lo buat kloning gitu ya?" ucap Killua yang ikut - ikutan nonton.

" Oh, itu sih mudah, asalkan ada Chakra. Tapi kalo pake Nen, wahh. Kagak bisa tuh. Chakra lebih Kuat daripada Nen."

" Sombong lo, mentang - mentang ada Chakra. Aku juga bisa kalo ada Chakra." Killua nunjuk - nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Ne Kitaru - chan, Chakra itu apa?" Gon bertanya. Kitaru berpikir.

" Chakra adalah..." Gon dan Leorio langsung penasaran. Sementara Killua cuma menatap polos.

" Kagak tau." Leorio langsung pingsan mendengarnya.

" Ya, yang pastinya Chakra adalah energi yang tersimpan di dalam tubuh para ninja titik." Gon dan Killua ber oh ria

" Yahhhh, abis Narutonya. Nih ganti YKS, gue mau tidur!" Kitaru ngelempar remote ke Killua.

_**" Penonton! ( Audience : Woiiiiii! ) Keep smile."** _Killua langsung berdiri dan nurutin si Caesar

_**" Suling sakti! Cekededaw cekededaw cekededaw cekededaw yeyeyeyeye buka dikit josh"** _Dengan lincah si Caesar joget sambil senyum - senyum ( Audience : ya iyalah, namanya aja yuk keep smile.) Gon dan Leorio ikut - ikutan joget. Akhirnya mereka terlelap. ( Ralat : tidur. )

* * *

Di Markas Ryodan.

**Trilinit... Trilinit ... Trilinit... Trilinit**

" Danchou, nih ada telpon..." Shalnark menyerahkan handphone ke ketuanya yang sok cool.

" Hello. This is Kuroro Lucifer speaking, who is this?" Kuroro ngangkat telpon dengan gaya alay. Dari kejauhan, Machi dan Nobunaga terkikik

_" Kuroro? Apakah itu kau? Kuroro yang aku kenal tidak pernah seperti ini? maaf salah sambung."_

" Oh, sasura sayang! jangan ngambek dong! tadi cuma kidding doang! Maaf yah! pliss!"

_" Baiklah, Aku mau jalan - jalan ke Indonesia besok,__Tapi duitnya terlalu banyak. Jadi. papa ingin banyak orang, supaya bisa ngabisin duitnya. mau nggak Genei Ryodan ikut kami?"_

" Hmmmm... fine my dear, we're coming. Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu."

_" Jangan sok sweet deh! aku bukan pacarmu tau! ya baguslah kalo gitu, bye" _Tet. Kuroro tersenyum lebar.

" Ryodan!" Kuroro tereak manggil anak buahnya

" Iya Danchou! Genei Ryodan siap melakukan tugas!" Seluruh anak buah kuroro ( termasuk Hisoka ) berbaris ditempat. Seperti TNI yang bersiap untuk perang (?)

" Besok, kita liburan! ke Indonesia."

" Yaayyyyyyyyyyy!" Semua anggota ryodan ( kecuali Kuroro ) bertereak - tereak, berpeluk - pelukan, seperti bebas dari penjara. Norak banget sih!

" Bersiap - siaplah, pack your bag, bring your sunglasses, cause we're going to holiday, Dismiss!" semua anggota ryodan pulang kerumahnya masing - masing.

* * *

Di rumah Sasuke, tepatnya di klan Uchiha

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang nonton Fairy tail, Sakura sedang memasak, dan Kakashi sedang senyum - senyum gak jelas sambil baca buku yang di buat oleh pertapa genit a.k.a Jiraya

**PING... PING ... PING**

" Sasuke ada yang BBM lo tu!" Kakashi yang tadi senyum - senyum, sadar juga akhirnya. Sasuke mengambil Smartphonenya yang lagi di cas. Dia membuka BBMnya

**From : Adik Kitaru Jelek :3**

**Kak! :D**

Rupanya Kitaru yang lagi BBM, " Ngapain malem - malem gini BBM gua!" Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal ( author : nggak gatal kok digaruk?)

* * *

**To : Adik Kitaru Jelek :3**

**Belum tidur lo! tidur sana! : **

* * *

**From : Adik Kitaru Jelek :3**

**Eit! Wait, Wait ! tunggu karena ini Important :P**

* * *

**To : Adik Kitaru Jelek :3**

**Apaan sih? pake important - important segala! cepet dikit!**

* * *

**From : Adik Kitaru Jelek :3**

**Mau jalan - jalan gak? Ke Indonesia! Ajak toh Team 7 dengan Sai dan Yamato sensei**

* * *

**To : Adik Kitaru Jelek :3**

**Kita mau - mau aja jika lo yang bayar !**

* * *

**From : Adik Kitaru Jelek :3**

**Oke deh sip! \(^_^)/**

* * *

Gimana minna! Gaje, pendek? or norak. yah terlalu pendek ya. soalnya ada tugas dari guru, Padahal sudah US, eh malah disuruh - suruh. Ya di fanfic pertama Kitaru ini ada rombongan Naruto yang OOC banget, Karakter Hunter x hunternya aja OOC. maaf kalo ada kesalahan, tapi kitaru janji akan publish secepatnya. Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE *mengeluarkan ben knife*


	2. Rombongan ninja X Rombongan Hunter

Minna – san! Miss me! (audience : nggak!) -.-"  
nih chapter 2 Lost in Palembangku, Yeeeeeaaaaahhhh! * Semangat 45' *  
Tanpa Sa si su se so lagi baca dong!

**Disclaimer : **Udah pasti Togashi Yoshihiro sensei. Kalau punya Kitaru, Kurapika bukan laki 2 * Plakk *

**Title : **Lost in Palembang

**Story made by : **Kitaru Uchiha

**Genre : **Humor & Parody

**Rated : **K +

**Pairing : **Lihat aja dahh

**Warning : **OOCness, AU,norak, gaje, typo, male!kurapika. (ya iyalah )

**Summary : **Kurapika and the gank bersama naruto and the gank jalan - jalan ke Indonesia. Mereka ingin jalan - jalan ke jakarta. Tapi pesawat yang mereka naiki menuju ke kota Palembang. Bagaimana aksi mereka disana?

Tet… tet….. tet (sfx gagal).

" Hoammm" Neon bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dia memimpikan dirinya berada di pantai kuta. Neon melirik jam dinding yang ada di depannya.

" Masih jam 8 pagi." Neon tertidur lagi, dan dia mengorok ( audience : cantik – cantik kok ngorok)

" Neon, Neon ayo bangun sudah jam 12. Nanti ketinggalan pesawatnya! (?)" Sasura menggoyang – goyangkan badan Neon yang masih ngorok.

" Ihhh, sis ini masih jam 8." Sasura hanya menghelah napas.

" Neon, jam dindingmu kan rusak akibat kamu teriak – teriak gak jelas kemarin." Neon ngelap air liurnya dan ngeliat jam dinding itu lagi. Kaca di jam itu pecah gara - gara tereakan Neon yang ctar membahana badai halilintar petir. ( author : sori neng syahrini, nambah – nambah dikit ) * Dilempar Syahrini pake high heelsnya*

" Ya udah, ganti baju sana nanti _daddy _marah – marah sama aq (baca : akyu )" kata Sasura seraya meninggalkan kamar si bocah berambut pinky.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Apartemen Gon dkk, jam 6 pagi.

" KILLUAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan si Kitaru sama dashyatnya dengan mbok – mbok yang di film Kung fu hustle. Auman singa yang berlevel angin topan. ( Kitaru : ya iyalah, Sasuke yang ngajarin getoh) *Plak*

" Oi ubanan! Cepetan bangun!" Kitaru berusaha menarik selimut yang juga ditarik Killua.

" Kagak mau! Aye masih mau _sleep_ tauk!" Kedua manusia tersebut saling menarik selimut. Sangking kuatnya tarikan Kitaru, selimutnya robek dan Kitaru terpental keluar jendela apartemen.

" Waduh, aye bunuh anak orang! Gimana nih, nanti aye kena marah sama bapa' aye." Killua langsung keluar kamar dan menuju ke lokasi. Killua, kenapa lo takut bunuh orang? Bukannya lo seorang Zoldyck?  
( Killua : Keluarga Zoldyck kan babar taubat to! Buktinye aye bise baca al qur'an)  
( Author : Wow, kayaknya Zoldyck taubatnya cepet bener nih, OK, kembali ke Lap…)  
( Audience & Killua : TOP….)

" Woi! Tomboy! Dimane you!" Killua tereak – tereak. Disana terdapat tubuh Kitaru yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

" Tomboyyy! Bangun oi, jangan mati!. Kalo koen mati, aye bisa mati because kakak you!" Killua menampar Kitaru lembut dipangkuannya. ( Audience : ngarep lu!)  
Oke abaikan saja yang diatas . Killua menendang tubuh cewek berambut coklat pendek itu. Tiba – tiba tubuh Kitaru berubah menjadi kepulan asap.

" Buseeeeetttttt! Nape jadi begitu!" Di jendela kamar Killua, Kitaru berteriak.

" Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Emang enak dikerjain! Makanya, jangan jail sama orang." Muka Killua berubah menjadi manis, asem, pedes. Seperti iklan N*n* - N*n*  
Lalu, Killua kembali ke apartemennya.

" Apa – apaan maksud koen tadi ! Hah!" Killua marahin Kitaru sampai Ludahnya mencrat ke mukanya si tomboy.

" Ihhhhh, you cakep – cakep ternyata jorok juga ya."

" Serah aye, aye jorok kek, aye pinter kek, aye jail kek. Yang important aye cakep titik." Pintu terbuka pelan. Rupanya itu Gon dengan baju ijo kesayangannya.

" Ada apa ribut – ribut! APA! Ada maling! Mana – mana!" Gon langsung panik gak jelas.

" Yaelah Gon, ga ada maling, adanya kita – kita aja!" Kitaru langsung menutup mulut Gon.

" Sudahlah! Lebih baik aye nonton YKS aje!" Killua menghidupkan tv LED yang ada di hadapannya ( Emangnya ada jam segini?)

**_" Saksikan, Harry Potter and the half blood prince, Besok jam 12 malam hanya di…"  
_**Tet.  
**_" Ipin… Tunggu aku. Aku nak main juge."_**  
Tet.  
**_" Ingin ngakak, Saksikan Pesbukers!"  
_**Tet.  
**_" PENONTONNNN (Killua: WOIIII) GOYANG OPLOSAN" _**Terdengar suara lengking Sok Imah. Dengan spontan, Killua langsung berdiri dan menari.

* * *

_**Back to present**_

Prang... Pring... Prung... Preng... Prong ( sfx gagal)

Kitaru memencet bel mansion yang besar seperti istana. Killua, Gon, dan bapak - bapak mesum menunggu di belakang.

_" Perkenalkan kalian sendiri." _Terdengar suara yang berasal dari layar di sebelah Kitaru.

" I Kitaru, dan he Killua, sebelahnya Gon, Dan dibelakang adalah Oreo-san." Kitaru memperkenalkan dirinya dan frennya. Leorio mendengus kesal. " selalu seperti ini."

_" Oh Kitaru, Ini aku Kurapika. Masuklah, tunggu aku di ruang tamu." _Gon, Killua, Kitaru and Leorio pun masuk.

Disana terdapat banyak pernak - pernik emas. Sofa yang diduduki oleh Gon dkk pun banyak permadaninya. ( Neon : Orang kaya getoh :P)Gon dkk melongo', ingin rasanya mengambil perhiasan itu dan menjualnya di Toko .

" Gon, Kitaru, Killua, Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Kurapika dengan suara _Girly_nya.

" Kurapika!" Gon langsung memeluk Kurapika sangat kuat. bagaikan anak yang kehilangan neneknya ehhh... ibunya

" Oh iya nduk _Blondie_, kapan berangkatnya?" Killua bertanya, sebenarnya si ubanan kagak sabar ke Indonesia.

" Sabar, Kira - kira jam 2. masih lama kan." Katanya sambil mengelus kepala Gon. Killua cuma manyun. Kitaru mengerlingkan matanya ke Kalung emas yang di pakai Kurapika.

_**" Mencurigakan!"**_Batin si tomboy. Kurapika memandang Kitaru

" Ada apa?" Tanya si pirang.

" Kalung itu dari siapa?" Kitaru menunjuk Kalung tersebut. Kurapika melihat kalung yang Kitaru tunjuk.

" Kitaru Kepo deh!" Kurapika meniru banci di taman lawang.

"KURAPIKAAAAAAAAA!" Neon turun dari lantai dua dan berjalan ke tempat Kurapika berada.

" A- ada apa nona."

" Yang namanya Leorio itu mana sih?" Bisiknya ke Kura- chan.

" Itu tu, yang lagi ngupil!" Terlihat leorio yang sedang mengupil dan dibuangnya di sofa yang mahal itu.

" uhhhh, so sweet!" Neon berlari ketempat Leorio berada.

" Hai! Aku Neon, Kalo you? What's your name?" Leorio hendak menjawab

" Oh, namanya Leorio! namanya sweet banget deh!" Muka leorio sekarang sudah semerah tomat. Dia tidak pernah dipuji oleh cewek sebelumnya.

" _By the way bus way,_ nunggu siapa lagi nih?" Ucap kitaru seraya memainkan *pp* smartphonenya.

" Lagi nunggu, kawan - kawan Sisterku nih." Neon memainkan rambutnya dipangkuan Leorio. Leorio senyum-senyum sendiri.

Prang... Pring... Prung... Preng... Prong

" Sebentar ya!" Kurapika meninggalkan teman - temannya dan bergegas keruang keamanan.

" Perkenalkan diri kalian." ucap kurapika di _Microphone_

_" Kami temannya Sasura, You know, Bossmu." _Suara bariton lelaki tersebut terdengar jelas.

" Masuklah." Kurapika meninggalkan ruang keamanan. matanya langsung merah ketika melihat raja inggris alay datang kesini, a.k.a Kuroro Lucifer

" Yo yo, pengguna rantai, How r u?" Dia mengedipkan matanya ke Kurapika. Ingin sekali Kurapika menonjoknya, tapi tidak bisa karena ada Sasura.

" Kuroro-kun, akhirnya." Sasura memakai baju dress bunga sakura selutut dan jaket berlengan pendek berwarna salem.

" Honey, sini duduk di sampingku." Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya ke Sasura.

" Amit - amit." Sasura pun duduk di samping Feitan, tiba-tiba Kuroro menariknya dan memeluknya erat.

" Honey, don't sit beside the other man. Sit here with me." Bisik Kuroro dengan aksen inggrisnya.

" Lepasssssss! kalo gak lepas kutinju lo!" Lalu Sasura nyubit lengan Kuroro yang kekar. Kalo orang biasa nyubit Kuroro nggak kesakitan. Tapi kalo Sasura...

" ADAWWWWWWWW!" Kuroro kesakitan, kenapa?. Nen Sasura sama kuatnya seperti Ging.

" Lepas gak!" Kuroro mengecup lengannya yang memerah gara - gara Sasura.

" My dear, tega banget sih nyakitin aku :'(."

" Alahh, jangan manja lo. pembunuh profesional manja, pembunuh apaan tu?" Sasura menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

" Kalo lo mau pacaran! pacaran aja sama Kura- chan." Kurapika langsung muntah mendengarnya.

" Dia aja laki - laki, masa' mau pacaran ama laki - laki. Honey kira I'm Gay, if the chain user is a girl, i will marry her." Kuroro memeluk si Sasura lagi.

" Lepasinnnnn!" Kali ini dia meninju Kuroro sampe ke rumah Reader ( Reader : Kyaaaa!). Dan lelaki kira - kira 40 tahunan muncul dari balik pintu.

" Jadi ini teman - temanmu, Neon, Sasura. Hmmm... Kurang banyak toh!" Light Nostrade menghitung orang yang ada di ruang tamu.

" Um mister, ada few people lagi. Sekarang they lagi wait di bandara." Jelas Kitaru dengan bahasa inggris + Indonesia gak jelas.

" Okay then, Lets gooooooo." Light mengeluarkan semangat 45nya

* * *

" Dimana sih mereka, Gak keliatan." Kata Sakura sambil memakai _Lip gloss _di bibirnya.

" Aaaahhhh, reseh gua lama-lama disini truss." ucap Naruto dengan nada alay. Biasa, di fanfic author ini Naruto alayers sejati * author dilempar shuriken oleh Naruto*

" Yahh, sabar deh Nar. Adik I lagi dijalan." Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi _cool_nya ( Author : Yang Sasuke fangirls silakan teriak, gak pa pa kok)

* * *

**To : Adik Kitaru Jelek :3  
**

**Mana sih lo? lama amat : **

* * *

Sasuke menunggu balasan adiknya. Dia melihat Sai dan Yamato yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya sendiri.

* * *

**From : Adik Kitaru Jelek :3  
**

**I sudah didepan lo nih. reseh beudz jadi human.**

* * *

Sasuke melihat kedepan. Kitaru sudah ada didepan.

" Lama banget sih lo, udah jamuran nih I nungguin you." Sasuke menjitaki adiknya.

" Sabar bro,tadi lagi nungguin mereka tu." Kitaru nunjuk rombongan Hunter yang lagi duduk di kursi tunggu

" Buanyak beudz rombongan tu hunter, rombongan ninja kok dikit!" Naruto menoleh ke Kitaru, Kitaru mengangkat tangannya.

" Kit, cewek yang pake baju dress tu sapa ya." Sasuke melihat Sasura yang sedang dipeluk oleh maling alay profesional. Tampaknya dia berusaha untuk kabur dari Kuroro, tapi sia - sia

" Itu namenya Sasura Nostrade, putri seorang pengusaha kaya di dunia Hunter." Sasuke menabok Kitaru, berharap ini bukan mimpi (?)

" Cantek bener tu cewek, deketin ah."

**_" Para penumpang untuk pesawat JAL dari Jepang ke Indonesia, harap pergi menuju pesawatnya sekarang! kalo tidak pesawatnya akan berangkat!"_ **Rombongan hunter dan ninja pun menaiki pesawat itu. ( Audience : maksa bener tu orang informasinya)

* * *

Di Pesawat.

( Killua, Gon) ( Leorio, Neon) ( Light, Linsen) ( Senritsu, Bashou)

( Kurapika, Sakura) ( Naruto, Sai) ( Yamato, kakashi) ( Kitaru, Sasuke)

( Feitan, Kortopi) ( Machi, Hisoka) ( Shizuku, shalnark) ( Kuroro, Sasura)

( Nobu, Phinks) ( Kaluto, Franklin) ( orang, orang) ( Orang, orang)

* * *

Gimana? masih gaje, typo, norak, OOC, pendek? maaf banget kalo gitu * membungkuk* bales review dulu ah.

Untuk **IsmiHana : Thank you, untuk dukungannya. eike janji untuk buat yang lebih kocak dan panjang ^_^**

and for **XxJigoku-no-HanaxX : Hahahahaha, itu terinspirasi dari kakakku. Please keep suporting me Ya!**

Dan untuk yang KuroPika lovers, aku meminta maaf sebanyak- banyaknya _cause _Kuroro suka sama cewek lain *ditimpuk KuroPika lovers* nanti ada Kuropikanya dan Sasura dengan Sasuke SasuSasu geto.

AKHIR KATA, REVIEW Please * ngilang*


	3. Indonesia x Bali

Hai hai hai *nari gak jelas*  
ini Capter 3 lost in palembangku (akhirnya)  
Langsung baca aja! Yuk!

**Disclaimer : **Udah pasti Togashi Yoshihiro sensei. Kalau punya Kitaru, Kurapika bukan laki 2 * Plakk *

**Title : **Lost in Palembang

**Story made by : **Kitaru Uchiha

**Genre : **Humor & Parody

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **KuroroKurapika/Chainpair & SasukeSasura/Sasu's pair

**Warning : **OOCness, AU,norak, gaje, typo,Yaoi, male!kurapika. (ya iyalah )

**Summary : **Kurapika and the gank bersama naruto and the gank jalan - jalan ke Indonesia. Mereka ingin jalan - jalan ke jakarta. Tapi pesawat yang mereka naiki menuju ke kota Palembang. Bagaimana aksi mereka disana?

* * *

Di bandara Ngurah Rai

" Kita sampai!" Neon memandang langit - langit bandara. Light maju ke depan rombongan.

" Baiklah, kita sekarang berada di Indonesia. Tepatnya di Bali. Rencananya kita jalan-jalan di Bali dulu. Lalu Kita akan ke Jakarta. Selanjutnya kita ke Jogjakarta. Sehabis itu, yang terakhir adalah Bandung." Rombongan hanya ber oh ria.

" Ada pertanyaan?" Sasuke menunjuk tangannya. " Kitaru ama bocah ubanan ngilang pak." Rombongan pun mulai panik setengah mati.

" Kemana tuh anak? Baru nyampe udah ngilang. Kayak setan aja." Light menepuk tangannya. Rombongan pun mulai diam.

" Bikin kelompok masing-masing. Cari mereka!" Rombongan lalu membentuk grup masing-masing.

Berikut adalah grup yang akan mencari dua manusia tersebut. ( Masa' binatang)

* * *

**Gruop 1 **( kebalik)

Neon, Leorio, Gon, Senritsu, Light, Linsen

**Group 2**

Kuroro, Sasuke, Sasura, Kurapika, Sakura, Naruto

**Group 3**

Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Feitan, Kortopi, Nobunaga

**Group 4**

Phinks, Kaluto, Franklin, Shizuku, Shalnark, Bashou ( Bashou : Kenapa aku dengan rombongan pembunuhhhhhh!) :'(

**Group 5**

Machi, Hisoka ( Cie - cie) * Author dicekek Machi pake benangnya*

* * *

Oke kita mulai dari Group 1

Neon : Kitaruuuu! Bocah ubanan! Dimana kalian!

Leorio : Non, nama bocah ubanan itu Killua.

Neon : Oh! namanya Killua toh, yo sudah!

Gon : Killua! Kita-chan!

Leorio : Oi! Gon, pake indra penciuman lo!

Gon : Nande Leorio? *wajah polos*

Leorio : Nandete? *Nepuk jidat* Ya untuk nyari tu dua anak lah, apalagi!"

Gon : Oh, itu tidak bisa Leorio!

Leorio : HAH! KENAPA?

Gon : Ya gak bisa, kecuali aku nyium bau'nya Killua atau Kitaru dulu.

Leorio : Oh! Getooo, bilang dong dari tadi.

Light : Leorio! coba kamu dan Gon cari mereka di lantai 2!

Leorio : Ok deh mertua! (?)

Gon : Ayo, Leorio! *narik - narik tangan Leorio*

Leorio : Apaan sih lo? Kayak mau minta' balon aja!

Neon : Daddy, bolehkan aku ikut mereka!

Light : Baiklah, hati - hati

Neon : Yatta! ayo Leorio.

**~ Satu jam kemudian ~  
**

Senritsu : Bagaimana?

Leorio : Percuma, kagak ketemu. tuh anak ngumpetnya hebat bener! *sad face*

Gon : Iya.

Light : Baiklah, kita biarkan grup yang lain menemukan mereka. Ayo!

* * *

Group dua, Ready, and action!

Sasuke : Woi! Tomboyyy! dimana you!

Kuroro : *berbisik ke Sasura* Yank, cowok itu teriakannya kayak si Amang.

Sasura : Kamu bisanya cuma ngejek orang aja! gak bermutu lo! * menghindar dari Kuroro *

Kuroro : My darling, don't go! *membelai pipi Sasura*

Sasura : Ihhhh, apaan sih. Udah kalo mau belai pipi orang, mending belai pipi Kurapika aja! jangan aku! *nyakar Kuroro*

Kuroro : Baiklah, my dear *deketin Kurapika* * membelai pipi Kurapika*

Kurapika : *ngebukin Kuroro* APAAN SIH KAMU! PERGI SANA! SEBELUM KU BUNUH KAMU! *nyiapin rantai*

Kuroro : Maaf mbok, cewekku nyuruh tu!

Sasura : Kapan - kapan aku nyuruh kamu?

Kuroro : Lah? Kamu sendiri yang ngomong!

Sasura : Salah sendiri, aku nyuruh kok kamu mau-mau.

Kuroro : Kan aku sudah janji ama kamu, kataku "I will do anything you want." kan.

Sakura : Awww, kalian memang kapel yang cocok. *nyentuh pipi sendiri*

Kuroro : Who r u? ikut-ikutan ngomong!

Sasura : *Nyitakin Kuroro* Oh, kami bukan Couple kok, tapi kami cuman...

Kuroro : Suami-Istri, kami menikah kemarin.

Sasura : *bekuin mulut Kuroro* jangan didengar, itu cuman omong kosongnya saja, hahahahaha * fake laugh*

Kuroro : Mpphhh... mpphhhh.

Sakura : Kalo bukan kapel, kalian kok deket banget.

Sasura : Sahabat, kami bersahabat dari kecil.

Sasuke : Ohhh, gitu! jadi dia cuman sahabat kamu ya!

Sasura : Iya!

Sasuke : Kenalin, nama saya Sasuke Uchiha. *nyium tangan Sasura*

Sasura : Sasura Nostrade, salam kenal * Senyum*

Kuroro : * megang kemeja Sasuke* mpphh... mppphhh...mpphhh.

Sasuke : Lo ngomong yang jelas dikit dong!

Sasura : Oops, salahku *mencairkan es di mulut Kuroro*

Kuroro : Sekali lagi nyentuh dia, kubunuh kau.

Sasura : Kuroro, kamu jalan dengan Kura-chan aja.

Kurapika : Kenapa harus aku? *nunjukin diri sendiri*

Naruto : Sudah enough berantemnya, nanti lanjutin lagi yach. abis ketemu dua anak itu!

Sakura : Naruto benar, kita harus cari mereka!

~ **Di depan D*nk*n D*n*t ~**

Sasuke : * megang perut * Duhhh, guys gua laper nih. makan dulu yuk!

Sasura : Iya, aku juga'

Kuroro : Okay fine, let's eat in here.

Sasuke : Apaan sih! lo ngomong selalu gak jelas. gak bermutu !

Kuroro : Lo nggak tau english ya! lo yang gak bermutu!

Sasura : *nyeret Sasuke & Kuroro masuk* Sudah habis kesabaran aku, ngeladenin kalian.

Sakura : Eh Sur, itu bukan anak yang kita maksud *Nunjukin bocah berambut coklat pendek dan ubanan yang lagi makan donat*

Sasuke : Oh, disini lo rupanya * menyiapkan tinjuan*

**PLAK POW**

* * *

" Bagaimana? sudah ketemu?" Ucap Light yang mondar-mandir dari tadi. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

" Grup 1?" Grup 1 menggeleng - geleng kepala.

" Grup 2?" Tidak ada, karena belum kembali.

" Grup 3,4,dan 5?" Semuanya menggeleng, kayak lagu Project Pop.

" PAKKKK, INI NIH ANAKNYA!" Teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan.

" ASTAGHFIRULLAH!" Light terkejut ketika melihat dua bocah itu dalam kondisi benjol dikepala. Grup 2 tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" Ampun kak, I janji no bakal ngilang lagi." Kitaru menunjukkan tanda peacenya didepan kakaknya.

" Iye bang, aye juge janji ndak bakal ngilang lagi toh."Ucap Killua dengan bahasa Jowonya. Light hanya menghela napas.

" baiklah, aku mau ke administrasi untuk memesan taksi, tunggulah disini!" Light langsung berlari ke admin. Sasuke menatap tajam ke adiknya.

" Lu ngapain di D*nk*n D*n*t ,hah!"

" Masa' bro kagak tau sih? I kan Ngefans ama Chocolate. Killua juga!" Killua angguk-angguk.

" Ya lain kali ngomong dong. Payah lo."

" Hehehehehe, I janji." Kitaru mencubit pipi kakaknya tersebut. Melihat keakraban kakak dan adik, Sasura tersenyum. Dan Sasuke pun ke-gr-an.

" Kalian akur banget sih." Tanya Sasura, Sasuke jadi salah tingkat dibuatnya. Melihat itu Kuroro langsung memeluk Sasura dari belakang dan mencium lehernya.

" Apa-apaan sih lo, pergi sana. Nyium itu Kurapika bukan aku." Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan sharingannya dan menggunakan jurus Kamui, dia memindahkan Sasura ke sampingnya.

" K*MPR*T LU, NYURI-NYURI CEWEK ORANG, BALIKIN GAK." Kuroro menarik tangan Sasura.

" OHHH, GITU YA CARA LO, AYO BERANTEM." Kuroro mengeluarkan buku "Bandit secret"Nya. Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya.

" STOPPPPPP!" Sasura membekukan kaki Kuroro dan Sasuke. para hunter ber uh ria menyaksikannya.

" Plis stop, aku tak akan mencairkan es itu kalau kalian tidak berhenti." Hening.

" Bagus." Sasura mencairkan esnya. Kuroro dan Sasuke saling menatap jatam (ralat: Tajam).

" Maaf lama, ayo kita ke terminal sekarang." Light muncul dari belakang. Rombongan langsung menuju ke Terminal.

* * *

Di Hotel

Light menuju ke Resepsionis. Sementara Hunter dan Ninja duduk di kursi tunggu.

" Wow hotel ini sangat natural." Sakura melihat sepasang kekasih yang baru keluar restoran.

" Ok, kita bagi kamar ok. 1 kamar 2 orang." Light berteriak kecil dari kasir resepsionis. Kuroro maju ke tempat Light.

" Pak, I want Suite room, yang paling bagus gitu."

" Oh, itu gak bisa. Soalnya Neon dan saya sudah menempatinya." Kuroro cuma ngangguk.

" Kalo Deluxe?" Light mengangguk setuju. Lalu, Kuroro menuju Sasura.

" My dear, Kita tidur berdua ya!" Kuroro mengecup kening Sasura. Sasura menarik Kuroro ke tempat Kurapika.

" Lo tidur ama Kurapika aja ya!"

" Aaahhh, maunya ama kamu." Ucap Kuroro manja.

" Kan kata lo mau ngelakuin apa aja buat gue."

" Okay fine honey, I'll do it." Kuroro pergi ketempat Kurapika. Tapi dicegah Sasuke.

" Eeeehhhh, Gue mau ngomong ama lo."

" Apaan ?" Secara diam-diam, Sasuke mengambil kunci kamar Kuroro.

" Umur si Sasura berapa?"

" 1234 tahun, puas lo." Kuroro beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke lalu nyikut Sasura.

" Sasura. Tidur ama gue aja ya, plisss" Sasura berpikir sebentar. Dia melihat semua orang sudah mempunyai pasangan.

" Hmmm, baiklah! tapi jangan pikiran yang aneh-aneh lo." Sasuke ber yes. Dia memeluk Sasura, lalu mengecup bibirnya.

" Kurapika?" Kurapika menoleh, dia melihat Kuroro yang mengikutinya.

" Ngapain kamu ngikutin saya?"

" Kur, gue diusir sama cewek gue. Pliss, boleh ya tidur sama lo." Kurapika merasa kasihan, dia mengiyakan Kuroro.

" Thanks ya." Kuroro menggendong Kurapika _Bridal style_ ( Bukan Harry style ya) lalu mengecup leher Kurapika pelan.

* * *

Fiuhhh *ngelap keringet* akhirnya selesai juga. Dan sekali lagi maaf karena rombongan baru nyampe di Bali, ya masa' pesawatnya langsung ke Palembang. Jadi ketika rombongan tersesat di Palembangnya Insyaallah di Chapter 5, ketika mereka mau ke Jakarta. * Author digebuk reader *, so mereka liburan di Bali dulu. Untuk Ratingnya ku naikin jadi T ya,

AKHIR KATA, REVIEW PLISSS * Nyiapin Kunai*


	4. Pantai kuta x Patung Garuda Wisnu

Konichiwa!  
Ni capter 4 udah di update :D  
Langsung dibaca! AYOOOOOO! *Dibuang readers ke lubang buaya*

**Disclaimer : **Udah pasti Togashi Yoshihiro sensei. Kalau punya Kitaru, Kurapika bukan laki 2 * Plakk *

**Title : **Lost in Palembang

**Story made by : **Kitaru Uchiha

**Genre : **Humor & Parody, also romance

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **KuroroKurapika/Chainpair & SasukeSasura/Sasu's pair

**Warning : **OOCness, AU,norak, gaje, typo,Yaoi, male!kurapika. (ya iyalah )

**Summary : **Kurapika and the gank bersama naruto and the gank jalan - jalan ke Indonesia. Mereka ingin jalan - jalan ke jakarta. Tapi pesawat yang mereka naiki menuju ke kota Palembang. Bagaimana aksi mereka disana?

* * *

**Bali, Day One.**

" Hnnnnnn, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh." Sasura bangun dari mimpinya yang buruk. Dia melirik disampingnya, tidak ada orang. Lalu dia mendengar pancuran air shower.

" Oh, lagi mandi ya." Sasura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang _King size_. Ketika lagi lewat di depan kamar mandi. Sasuke keluar hanya dengan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Dia lagi mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu dia mengibas rambutnya seperti Illumi ( Fangirls Sasuke : Aaaaahhhhh Sasuke-kun). Melihat itu, muka Sasura memerah.

" Pagi!" Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan ketempat dimana Sasura berada. Sasura langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Ingin kabur, tapi Sasuke sudah menngurungnya.

" Hari ini kita kemana?" Sasura masih melongo'. Seperti orang blo'on yang gak ngerti pelajaran. * author dibekuin Sasura *

" Ada apa?" Wajah Sasuke lama-kelamaan semakin dekat.

3 cm...

2 cm... ( ayo pak dikit lagi!)

1 cm... and

**Cup**

Sasuke melumat bibir Sasura. Sasuke berhasil merebut ciuman pertamanya. Cie-cie, pingin ama Sasuke ya. * Author diungsi oleh SasuSaku fc*

" Sas... mpphhhh." Sasura langsung mendorong Sasuke kebelakang. Sasuke tersenyum jahil, lalu dia memakai pakaiannya. Sasura masih terdiam ditempat, kayak patung geto.

" Gak mandi?" tanya Sasuke, Sasura langsung pergi kekamar mandi.

~ **Di kamar Gon, Killua, dan Kitaru ~**

" Woi! Gon!." Kitaru teriak kecil dari belakang.

" Nani?" Kitaru mengisyaratkan agar Gon ketempatnya. Gon cuman ngangguk.

" Nih, you taruh this chocolate di meja that, ya!" Kitaru ngedipin matanya. Gon langsung menaruh coklat di meja. Dimana Killua sedang ngorok di atasnya.

" Nggoookkkk... pyuuuuu." Melihat Killua ngorok, Gon dan Kitaru pun tertawa. Lalu kitaru masukin gabus ke mulut Killua.

" Shhhhh." Gon melihat seringai jahil si tomboy. Gon hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

" Biar mampus you!" Dia berlari pelan ke arah Gon. Gon memandang Kitaru kebingungan.

" Kamu emangnya diapain Killua? Kita-chan." Kitaru memasang pose berpikirnya. berusaha nginget-nginget kejadian tadi.

" Tadi si bocah javanese masang bobby trap di pintu depan, pas masuk byuuurrrr. Water everywhere. I jadi wet kuyup nih. ahhh, shirt kesayanganku." Kitaru ngelap sepatunya yang basah.

" Oh, jadi bales dendem. gitu." Kitaru cuman diem. Gon hanya nganggep itu iya.

" Jadi apa hubungannya ama coklat?"

" Ya itu untuk meal I nanti on the way!" Gon hanya ber oh rio.

"Nggooookkk...ngok...ngokk." Killua yang tadi tidur dengan pulas terbangun karena keselek gabus yang dimasukin Kitaru tadi.

" HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Killua lalu menelan gabus itu karena sudah ada di Kerongkongannya.

" WOI! *NJR*T LU, AYE BISE DEAD BECAUSE KOEN!" Killua langsung ngejer-ngejer si Kitaru. Gon cuma bisa nonton.

" SALAH LO! LO SUDAH BUAT MY LOVELY SHIRT WET! INI AKIBATNYA!" Kitaru memeletkan lidahnya, itu membuat Killua ngamuk kayak Gorila. Sudah daripada ngeliat mereka kejer-kejeran. Kita langsung ke waktu dimana mereka jalan-jalan ke pantai kuta.

* * *

~ **Bali, Kuta beach. 10.00 ~**

" PANTAI!" Dengan secepat kilat, Kitaru dan Killua langsung pergi ke laut.

" WOI! TUNGGU!" Leorio menyusul. Neon juga nyusul.

" Wah! pantai ini lebih bagus dari Hawaii!" Ucap Neon. Leorio hanya tersenyum.

" Leorio! ayo main banana boat!" Neon narik-narik si Leorio ke tempat wahana banana boat.

" Kil, Nih untuk you!" Kitaru ngasih pistol mainan ke Killua

" Nih, Gon for kamu too!"

" Wah, Arigatou!" Kitaru ngisi pistolnya dengan air laut. juga Gon dan Killua.

" Ready, set, mulai!" Mereka pun saling semprot-semprotan. Kitaru melihat Neon dan Leorio jatoh ke laut. Neon ketakutan.

" Indahnya!" Sasura menyusul rombongan bersama Sasuke, Kuroro, dan Kurapika.

" Gak ke panasan, Sasura." Sasuke membelai rambut Sasura

" Nggak, aku baik-baik saja." Kuroro langsung berpikir. _" Gimana, cara untuk nyemburuin Sasura. Agar dia balik lagi denganku... aha!" _Lampu Ph*l*ps keluar dari kelapa kuroro. ( Kepala bukan kelapa) * author diblender*

" Pika, aku sayang banget ama kamu. Mau ya jadi pacar aku?" PLAK! DUARRRRR!. Kurapika mengranat si Kuroro. Sasuke hanya tertawa.

" APA LO! KETAWA-KETAWA!" Kuroro langsung membersihkan mukanya yang item semua. Tanpa diketahui Sasuke, diem-diem Kuroro ngambil Sasura.

" Lho! Sasura kemana *ngelirik* WOI! CEWEK GUE TU! BALIKIN GAK!"

" NGGAK! CEWEK INI SUDAH MILIK GUE! WEEKKK!" Si Kuroro meletin lidahnya, buat Sasuke sangat kesel.

" Nah! My dear kita mau ngapain nih! Lho?" Kuroro ngelihat Sasura main dengan Kitaru, Killua, dan Gon. Siapa cewek yang di pegang Kuroro?

" KURAPIKA!" Kuroro memandang si pirang lama, tanpa ngelepasin dia. Lepaskanlah Kuroro, kasihan Kurapikanya, meronta karena genggeman lo yang kuat. ( Kuroro : Diem lu author!)  
*Author dilempar sendal oleh Kuroro*.  
Wajah Kuroro perlahan mendekat ke wajah Kurapika. Si Kurapika hanya pasrah. Kuroro berbisik.

" Ternyata, Gue salah menilai lo. Lo itu cantik bagaikan bidadari yang jatuh dari monas." Kurapika tersenyum dan blushing. Killua dan Kitaru yang diem-diem nguping tertawa geli.

" Kau bidadari, Jatuh dari monas, ketimpa emas... Tewas! hahahahahahahahaha!" Duo K tersebut langsung ngacir ke wahana banana boat.

" WOI! BERANI-BERANINYA LO NGATAIN CEWEK GUE! SINI LO!" Kurapika hanya melongo' melihat reaksi Kuroro.

_" Ternyata, kalo dilhat-lihat juga. Kamu cakep Kuroro." _Batin si cowok pirang. Dia nggak sadar kalo Kuroro merhatiin dia dari tadi.

" Kenapa? Kamu haus? Yuk kita kesana." ajak Kuroro. Kuroro-Kuroro, suka ama cowok, payah lu jadi maling! kagak bermutu!  
(Kuroro : Sekali lagi lu ngatain gua! gua seret lo kesini!) * Dilempar benz knife oleh Kuroro* ( Kagak kena! wek!) *melet*

OK, kita lanjutkan

" Sasura!" Neon langsung meluk Kakaknya.

" Ngapa?" Neon komat-kamit. Sasura pun memutarkan bola matanya.

" Eh anu... kita ke tempat yang ada patung yang besar itu dong!" Katanya sambil mengeluarkan Puppy eyes

" Ohhh, maksudmu patung Garuda Wisnu Kencana!" Neon mengangguk.

" Besok, aja ya!"

" Aaaahhhhh, maunya sekarang ayo!" Neon childish mode : ON

" Besok aja, Neon sayang."

" Nggak! mau sekarang! Ayo!" Neon nyeret Sasura ke tempat daddy mereka berada.

" Pa, Sasura nggak mau ngajak adek ke Patung Garuda!"

" Bukan nggak mau ngajak, tapi besok aja."

" Neon, kita pergi kesana besok aja ya!" Light berusaha menenangkan si gadis berambut pink tersebut. Akhirnya tenang juga.

Jadi berakhirlah perjalanan mereka.

* * *

**Bali, Day two. The last day**

" Kejuuuuu!" Crettt...(sfx gagal)

Gon,Killua and Kitaru foto bareng monyet. Kurapika yang jadi tukang foto mereka selama di perjalanan. (Kurapika : Author, gantian ama yang lain dong. Capek!) (Sabar ya Kura-chan)

" Pika! I mau berfoto with yang centil ini ni." Kitaru nunjuk monyet yang lagi nyari kutu.

" Baik, say cheese."

" Mayonaiseee!" Lha kok mayonaise? ( Kitaru : Selera I gitu, kalo makan cheese pake mayonaise.) * nepuk jidat* (apa enaknya coba?)

" Kurapika, yok poto bareng, sekali- sekali poto bareng kita." Kurapika mengangguk. Lalu mencari orang untuk moto mereka.

" Kuroro, bisakah kau memoto kami?" Kuroro langsung ngambil kameranya.

" Ayo, ambil posisi!" Kitaru duduk ditengah-tengah Gon,Killua, and Kurapika.

" Ok, satu a bangka." Crettt... monyet yang difoto lagi ngupil.

" Hahahahahahahahaha!" Kurapika tersenyum melihat three bestest friend itu ketawa. Kuroro nyolek lengan Kurapika.

" Ada apa Kuroro?"

" ehh... anu... eh... Kita ke situ yuk!" Kuroro nunjuk tempat minum. Cie-cie Kuroro salting (baca : Salah tingkah), (Kuroro : UDAH ABIS KESABARAN GUA!) *Author dilempar fun fun cloth*  
*jadi ngecil* ( Tolong!)

" WAW! BESAR SEKALI" Neon loncat-loncat ngeliat patung yang superrrrr besarrrrrr. Duo Sasu berjalan menuju patung tersebut.

" HEIII! NARUTO FOTOIN DONG!" Naruto langsung nangkep kamera yang dilempar Sasuke, sayangnya kena muka.

" AMBIL POSISI!" Sasuke meluk Sasura dari belakang.

" TUNGGU AKU IKUT!" Neon berlari dan berdiri di depan Sasura yang lagi dipeluk oleh Sasuke. Keduanya menatap keheranan.

" Ciisssss!" Crett...

" Mana-mana gue mau liat." Neon langsung ngerebut kamera dari Naruto.

" Lho? Mana kita?" Sasuke dan Sasura juga melihat.

" Lo gimana sih, kok moto patungnya aja!" Neon nyubit-nyubit lengan Naruto. Naruto kagak merasakan sakit.

" Neon, ini nih kitanya." Neon melihat kamera yang dipegang Sasura.

" Ihhhh, kecil banget. Kayak Ee' Cicek."

" Pffttt!" Sasuke menahan ketawanya pas denger Neon ngomong tadi.

" hahaha, bener juga lu Neon." Neon pun ngerampas kamera dan tunjukin ke papanya.

" Papa! liat nih."

" Subhanallah, besar banget patungnya, kamu dan kakak kamu jadi kayak tai lalat aja!"

"Hehehehehehe."

Berakhirlah perjalanan mereka di Bali.

* * *

Hai readers! Masih gaje, pendek, ato typo? ya semuanya lengkap ya *author diblender oleh readers* hehehehe. Jadi untuk chapie celanjutnya mereka tersesat di Palembang. ( Sudah saatnya)

Bales repiew dulu ah:

_**XxJigoku-no-HanaxX : Tadaaaa. itu KuroPikanya muncul. hahahaha! Anyway aku tunggu kelanjutan fanfic kos-kosan Hunter x hunternya ya. Ku dukung.**_

_**IsmiHana : Ini kelanjutannya ya agak nggak lucu sih, tapi menghiburkan. (nggak) :'(**_

_**Virya : Thank you, dukung ya!.**_

Untuk shipper KuroPika ya udah muncul nih dan bagi SasuSaku fans diambil dulu Sasukenya * Ditumbur SasuSaku fc*

Dan oh ya aku kehabisan ide untuk bikin fanfic lagi, kalo ada ide PM me yaaaa

Akhir kata REPIEW PLISSSS ( kalo nggak repiew gue kirim hisoka kerumah kalian untuk ngodain kalian dan bagi yang ngerepiew gue kirim Killua dan Gon.) *Nangkep Killua dan Gon*  
*ngiket Killua dan Gon* (Killugon : AMPUNNNNN!)


End file.
